Soul Searcher
by LittleDragonNeko
Summary: Sakuya Tadaki recalls her meeting with a certain pokemon trainer as she searches for her brother. The final chapter, 17, is now up after a long wait!
1. The Beginning of It All

Ice: Ok. Well, this is something that literally hit me this morning and I thought I'd run with it for awhile. I don't own anything so don't expect anything. A thank you goes to Yuka Kitsune for her tips about spacing the talking. I was going to do that first and I just didn't quite like it, but now I see that it's easier to read now. Thanks!

* * *

My story of how I met him is a long one. I'm not really sure where to begin. I suppose the beginning is best and yet where it all began, I'm not even sure. I guess I should just tell it the best I know. 

For starters, my name is Sakuya Tadaki. I'm 17 and a somewhat experienced pokemon trainer. I'm proud of my pokemon partners. They've helped me through so much. Pichu, Seviper, Swellow, Gyarados, Scyther, and Quilava are the only ones I can trust. Every human that I've ever known has betrayed me...that is, until I met him.

I remember that day like it was yesterday even though it's been a year now. That morning I got news of a new rare pokemon just outside of the town I was staying in. I can't help it when I get curious. I just had to check it out. I got out of town with little trouble and I was soon scouting the land to find this new creature. I soon called on my friends to help me.

"Swellow! Scyther! I need your help. Please search everywhere in the vicinity and if you see anything out of the ordinary, report back to me, ok?" they nodded and took off.

Pichu couldn't stand it anymore and I never really forced him to stay in his pokeball. Pichu viewed the pokeball as something to rest in when he felt lazy. Pichu walked along beside me as I started checking behind bushes to see if anything was hiding. I wasn't having any luck so far and neither were Swellow and Scyther. We met up again by a pond.

"Well, I guess the news was wrong. Maybe there's nothing out here that we haven't seen before."

I heard Scyther growl as he tensed up. I got up to see what spooked him. I couldn't see anything. He started running towards the bushes and I tried to follow him. A blue orb shot out and sent Scyther flying backwards into the pond. I ran and called him back to his pokeball. I turned around and saw a creature covered in a blue mist. It appeared to be a dog-like creature, but I couldn't be positive. Another blue orb was sent out and attacked Swellow. I managed to call her back in time before she was hit. I thought it was safe and only I faced it. I attempted to walk up to it slowly. I tried talking to calm it.

"Hi. You're new around here aren't you? It's ok. I only want to look at you," a twig snapped and it jerked in my direction, "Take it easy, fella. I'm not going to hurt you."

This time a smaller rainbow ray was blasted at what I thought would have been me. I forgot about Pichu! He was trying to follow me and tripped over a stick. I ran and grabbed him and we both were struck by the ray. Still holding on to him, I was sent backwards. The creature ran and I haven't seen it since then.

I would like to pay it back for leaving me there, cut and bruised holding onto a pokemon that could barely breathe after such a hit. I felt something warm flow into my eye. I tried to open them, but all I saw was red. I guess I had hit my head on some rocks. I wasn't really sure. I passed out and faintly remember waking to a voice.

"Hey! Miss! Are you alright? Miss? Oh no," and that was all I heard.

I woke up a day later in a hospital. I wasn't sure where I was, but I remembered what was important to me.

"Pichu! Where are you?"

"Hey, take it easy. You're alright."

"No! Pichu! Where is he? Is he ok?"

"Yes, he's fine now. Nurse Joy has checked all of your pokemon. She's bringing Pichu up soon."

"Oh thank goodness. Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum and you're in Celadon City."

"Ah. Thanks, Ash. My name is Sakuya Tadaki."

"Sakuya? Tadaki? Are you by any chance Tomo Tadaki's sister?"

"Ah! You know him? When's the last time you saw him?"

"It's been a month today."

"Oh."

My brother, Tomoyai Tadaki, is the sole reason for my journey. He left home two years ago and hasn't been seen since. I've been searching for the last year and a half. Any news I hear about him being sighted gives me hope.

"I guess you haven't seen your brother in awhile huh?"

"It's been two years."

"Wow. You look just like him. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Hmm. You look older than that."

"Thanks I guess. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. Nurse Joy should be here soon with Pichu. What happened out there anyway?"

"News was going around about a new rare pokemon. I wanted to see it. I thought if it was rare, my brother would be interested in it."

"He wasn't anywhere around was he?"

"No. It attacked Scyther without warning. I saved Swellow from its attack. Pichu and I were the last victims."

"What did this thing look like?"

"I'm not really sure. It looked like it was covered in a blue mist. It resembled a dog."

"Hmm. I wonder what it is. I could have the professor check into it. He might know something about it. Would you like to come with me?"

"Umm...sure. I'd like that."

A knock at the door.

"Miss Tadaki? Ash? I've brought Miss Tadaki's pokemon," called Nurse Joy.

"Oh yes, you can come in," Ash replied.

"Hello, Miss Tadaki. It's a good thing Ash found you when he did. Any longer and Pichu might not have made it."

With this Pichu had jumped from Nurse Joy and climbed up the bed to hug me.

"Oh, Pichu, I'm so sorry. We never should have gone to check it out. I'm sorry," Pichu shook his head.

"I guess he doesn't mind. I guess he must trust you a lot," Ash remarked.

"Yes. I found him when he was abandoned. A pack of mightyena was about to attack him. I couldn't just stand there so Scyther and I scared them off. He's been with me ever since."

"Wow. That's really great. He reminds me of my Pikachu. He won't stay in a pokeball either. He's playing down at the park right now. I'll get him when we leave, that is, if you're up to leaving today."

"Yes, that would be fine. How's Scyther?"

"He's just fine. He's probably still resting though. Whatever attacked you certainly did a number to you and your pokemon," commented Nurse Joy.

"It was very strong. I wish I could have identified it."

"Well, that's what we're going to see Professor Oak about. He might know something," Ash went on, "You set to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me check my pack and I'll be right down."

I was walking out the front door almost fifteen minutes later. Pichu rode on my shoulder as we set off for the park. Pikachu and his other pokemon came running as soon as they saw him. Pichu jumped off me to inspect Pikachu. Small electric jolts came from both of their cheeks. It ended with a hug.

"I guess Pikachu has a new friend now. That's good," said Ash as he called his other pokemon back.

"Yes. Pichu needs a friend like him. This will be a good trip after all."

"Yep."

With Pichu back on my shoulder and Pikachu riding on Ash, we set off for Pallet Town.

* * *

Ice: Well? Does it sound good? Should I continue this? Please review and let me know. 


	2. Staying in Saffron

Ice: I know this isn't well liked, but I'm going to keep on writing anyway. I don't own anything still.

* * *

As we continued on to the gateway to Saffron, I noticed Ash would let me walk a little farther ahead of him and would pause ever so often to watch me. He seemed to study me like he was waiting for me to do something. I've never been able to trust anyone so far on my journey and since then, I've been ever cautious of people. So far, I've nearly been killed six times and came close to losing my pokemon twice. I couldn't help, but fear those numbers would rise again. 

I finally got irritated and turned around so fast that Pichu almost lost his balance on my shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"What? Oh! Umm... Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sorry about that," and he began to catch up to me.

Once we were in Saffron, we stopped by a hotel and to plan the best route to Pallet Town. It was almost night and we thought it best to just stay since we were already here. Only problem, one room was available. That was it.

"Umm... Well, if you want to continue on tonight, we can stop somewhere else tomorrow night," Ash suggested.

"Hmm. We're already here and we haven't decided which way to go so we may as well stay the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This way, we have dinner and place to stay."

"Alright, I'll get the room. Wait here one minute."

"Ok."

I watched him pay for the room and heard him ask about dinner. The manager said we could order from our room and said it was probably more convenient if wanted to leave as soon as possible in the morning. He came back.

"Alright, shall we go?"

I followed him and glanced at Pichu who was falling asleep and having a hard time stayin on my shoulder. I carried him in my arms as we took the elevator to the fourth floor. Our room was just down the hall, third door on the right.

We walked in and set out stuff down by the table. We looked at a menu the manager gave us and Ash called in for our sandwiches. He came back and set a map down on the table. We searched for the quickest route.

"If we go through Cerulean and through Mount Moon, we'll only be two towns away. It's better than taking the sea route through the Seafoam Islands. Cheaper too," he suggested.

"Good point. It'll be faster going by land also."

At that time, our sandwiches arrived and we ate at the table. Our pokemon were spending the night at the pokemon section of the hotel. It was a floor below our rooms and we were to pick them up in the morning.

Pichu and Pikachu were the only ones still with us and they claimed the chair. That left the bed for us. It was now bed or floor and who got which. It's not that I didn't trust him, considering the fact I generally don't trust anyone now, it was the fact that I was becoming slightly attracted to him.

Ash appeared to be a typical teenager. Seventeen, a little bit taller than me with black hair, he seemed the type of guy that whatever happens, happens. If anything, I wasn't so sure I could take him. So far, he hasn't given me any reason to not trust him so I'm not deeply concerned of anything.

"Do you want the bed? I can sleep on the floor. It's no problem," he asked.

"Umm... If you want the bed, you can take it. I don't mind."

"No, it's alright. You take the bed."

"We'll both take the bed," I said without thinking.

"Are you sure?"

"We're only sleeping. Where's the harm in that?"

"Alright. If you say so."

I don't know what I was thinking when I suggested that. The fact he agreed so easily shocked me too. Well, he is a guy after all and some don't argue when a girl says they can sleep together. I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I did. I was starting to like him, I admit. He was attractive with that certain charm about him.

Ten minutes later, we were lying in bed. I had to last until sunrise. I didn't know if I could make it. I laid down on my side facing away from him and flinched any time I felt him move. I didn't know if he was that nervous about me. Probably not since I was sure he had a girlfriend at one time.

He rolled over for a minute to tell me good night and went right back to sleep. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe I would live until morning. I saw Pichu and Pikachu sleeping comfortably on the chair and figured I may as well sleep too.

That morning, we woke up and ordered breakfast. The usual eggs and bacon for Pichu and me while Ash ordered ham and eggs for Pikachu and him. We decided last night to take the land route, so all that was left was for us to collect our pokemon and be on our way.

Thirty minutes later, we were walking out of the hotel and out the north gate of Saffron. As usual, Pichu rode on my shoulder while Pikachu climbed on Ash. We set off for Cerulean all smiles.

* * *

Ice: Is it getting somewhat better? I hope so. I'm going to continue it anyway cause I like it, but any thoughts and comments are welcome to help make it better. 


	3. Cerulean Stay

Ice: As usual, I'm continuing this. I don't own anything. I don't think I even own my mind... Or if I even have one...

* * *

The trip towards Cerulean was rather eventful. We had to battle most of the way through a flock of unhappy Pidgeys. Pichu had a blast and had to be warned several times to watch his attacks. I've been electrocuted one too many times and I really don't want to repeat that again. 

I watched as Pichu studied Pikachu's attacks and tried to learn from him. He soon learned how to control his electricity. I was thrilled. Maybe I won't get any more of those excited hug shocks. Pichu and Pikachu made a great team and I soon wondered if Ash and I could be a team.

We could almost see Cerulean on the horizon when a team of two trainers demanded a battle. Ash said he could take care of it, but Pichu was itching for a decent battle. I joined in at his side.

The boy, Cliff, sent out a Raticate while the girl, Sheryl, sent out her Pidgeotto. Pichu and Pikachu were our choices. Pikachu started with a thunderbolt to Raticate while Pichu used thundershock followed by a quick attack. They were down in no time. The second round was Cliff's Swellow and Sheryl's Growlithe. I watched as Pikachu covered Pichu and saved him from the Growlithe's attacks. Again, they were down in hardly any time at all.

We collected our money won from the battle and continued on. It was almost evening when we entered Cerulean. I didn't see a place to stay the night.

"Don't worry, I know someone here," Ash said.

I had no choice, but to follow him. He lead me to the gym. We've already covered this badge years ago, but I stayed by him. We walked in and he started to call for someone.

"Misty! Hey, Misty! Are you here?"

"Ugh, who's interupting my dinner? Ash? Hey!," she yelled as she crossed the gym floor.

She ran and embraced him. He looked somewhat surprised by her actions and timidly patted her on the back. She noticed me.

"Who are you? You look familiar," she said to me.

"My name is Sakuya Tadaki. I've battled here before, but I believe it was Lily I challenged."

"Are you Ash's new girlfriend?"

"Me? No, we just met a day ago. He found me in the woods after a pokemon attacked me."

"A pokemon attacked you? What was it?"

"Misty, can we stay here for the night? We'll tell you the whole story," asked Ash.

"Oh, of course. Come on."

She lead us to some rooms and we settled in for the night. I was to stay in Misty's room while Ash had a room to himself. Once everything was settled, we ate dinner together and told her my story.

"Tomoyai? I saw him, but it's been awhile. I'd say a month or two at least. He's your brother?" asked Misty.

"Yes, I haven't seen him in two years. He left home and never returned."

"What about your mom and dad? Aren't they worried about you being gone for a year?"

"Our parents died when I was five. He took care of me until he left when I was fifteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I didn't really know our parents. I was always with my brother until the day he left. I keep hearing everyone talk about him so I know he must still be out there somewhere. I don't care if I can't talk him into coming home, I just want to see him again."

"You really miss him, don't you? Tell you what, I'm coming with you."

"No, Misty. There's really no need for you to leave the gym," countered Ash.

"Oh, come on. You know it's boring here and Lily takes care of the challengers now. You took me on an adventure before. Let's do it again," replied Misty.

"I don't mind. Really, it's fine with me," I said.

"Alright. What can you do?" he asked Pikachu.

"Pika," sighed Pikachu.

That night when we were laying down, Misty questioned me again.

"So how close are you and Ash?"

"We just met a few days ago. We're not all that close. He's taking me to Pallet Town to see the professor about the pokemon that attacked me."

"Hmm..."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You're thinking it."

"You like him, right?"

"What?"

"Don't worry, I won't try to take him from you."

"Ok..."

The next morning after we had breakfast, Misty gathered her Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, and Goldeen from the gym pool. When everyone was ready, we left towards Mount Moon.

* * *

Ice: Kinda short chapter I think. Let me know what you think please. 


	4. Danger on Mount Moon

Ice: Wow, it seems like I have a lot of time on my hands now. Maybe I can update everything while I'm away from home.

* * *

We stopped by the PokeMart in Cerulean to stock up on items for the trip through Mount Moon. I've never actually been through Mount Moon. I've gone around it and admired from afar, but this would be a real experience for me. Pichu is excited except he knows his electricity is no good in the mountains. 

Just outside of Cerulean, the base of the mountain loomed. It looked challenging with boulders scattered around. A rockslide looked threatening. We started climbing the side to reach the cave that led into and around the mountain. We slipped along the way. Our worst fear came true when we were halfway up.

We heard the low rumbling that meant half of the mountain was liable to come down on top of us.

"We've got to get down!" Misty shouted.

"How?" asked Ash.

"I don't know. You try coming up with some ideas."

At that time, the first round of boulders started to crash down around us.

"Ugh, fight all you want, Scyther! Help us!"

Scytherr came forth and started crushing the boulders that threatened to fall on us.

"Well, that works too. Pidgeotto! I need you!" he yelled as he called Pidgeotto.

He immediately hopped on it's back and tried to help Misty. He couldn't reach her since Pidgeotto couldn't handle the falling rocks. Misty started to slide farther down.

"Ash! Get out of the way!" I screamed, but it was too late. Pidgeotto had to do a flip and a nosedive to dodge the boulder and almost threw Ash off, "Swellow! Help!"

Swellow was set to go once I jumped onto her back. Pidgeotto was forced to back away preventing Ash from reaching Misty. Scyther covered Swellow and I as we bolted towards her. A boulder crashed near her causing her to lose her grip and fall. I was just barely able to grab her hand and pull her onto Swellow.

We backed off away from the mountain and landed back near Cerulean. I got off Swellow and Misty followed. I had barely taken a step when she embraced me. I was surprised to say the least. I knew that had to have thrown her off balance and felt sorry for her.

"So, now how are we going to get to Pallet Town?" asked Misty after she let go of me.

"Well, your Swellow can fly, right?" Ash asked me.

"Not for long. She gets exhausted easily and I don't want her carrying two people," I said.

"If she could just fly over the mountain, it wouldn't be so bad."

"Maybe she can carry Misty over the mountain and I can ride on Scyther. Swellow should be okay with that."

"I'll ride on Pidgeotto and we'll go the shortest route. Is that okay with you, Misty?"

"Sure."

Ten minutes later, Ash lead the way as Misty followed. I clung to Scyther as we followed them over the mountain. The view was beautiful granted it seemed like I was going to fall out of the sky. Twenty minutes later, we were landing.

We heard the rumbling again and started to run as we called back our pokemon. Suddenly, someone was calling to Ash.

"It's fine. Some Onyx are stampeding around, but we've got them calmed down now. So where you headed to, Ash?" he said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Huh? Hey! It's Brock!" stated Ash.

* * *

Ice: I'm trying to get better at this one. Maybe it's starting to work out the kinks and become interesting. I dunno. You tell me. 


	5. Pewter and Viridian Forest Issues

Ice: I'm so bored so that means I'm updating as if there's no tomorrow. I guess this works though.

* * *

"So where are you headed?" asked Brock. 

"I'm taking her to see the professor," Ash said as he pointed to me, "Misty's coming along too."

"Ahh, I see. Who might this vision of loveliness be?"

"I'm Sakuya Tadaki."

"Tadaki?"

"You must have known my brother Tomoyai!"

"Whoa. You mean you're his little sister?"

"Yes."

"It's been some time since I saw him. I kept him company through Mount Moon. He said he wanted an escort and since I was the gym leader in Pewter, I went with him. We had to camp in the mountain because of a cave-in, and he showed me a picture of his little sister. Once we got out, I never saw him again."

"He's been gone for two years. I've been searching for the last year. All I want is to see him again. I don't care if I can't convince him to come home as long as I see him."

"So why are you going to the professor?"

"She was attacked by a wild pokemon. Apparently it's never been identified. Some kind of dog-like appearance covered in a mist," Misty explained.

"Hmm... I've never seen it either. Mind if I come along too?"

"Well, the more the merrier I guess," Ash said.

We headed into Pewter to rest for the night. I had met Brock when I started my journey as trainer. He was the gym leader at the time. Tall, dark, handsome, and strong was how I remembered him. His pokemon were scary though. At least at the time they were to me.

We're not far from Pallet Town now. Tomorrow morning, we go through Viridian Forest and from there, it's just a half a day's travel through Viridian and the southern route. I hope Professor Oak can help me. If I can figure out this pokemon, it might lead me to my brother or so I hope.

After eating, Ash and Misty went straight to bed. Brock and I sat around before retiring to our rooms. Again, Brock questioned me about my brother and the pokemon.

"Do you think this pokemon will lead you to him?"

"Yes. He loves rare pokemon and if this one has never been heard of, I'm sure he's out there looking for it."

"What if you're the only one that's seen it?"

"That can't be. It was on the news. I went to look for it to see if he was there, but it attacked me."

"Ahh. Well, if we can find this pokemon after we identify it, maybe you can catch it and use it to track your brother if he'll be looking for it."

"That's an idea... I just might try for that."

"Well, I guess we should go to bed so we can get an early start."

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

The next morning, we had breakfast and Brock gave our pokemon his special food he made. Pichu loved it so much that he gave me a jar of it to take with us. We had everything packed within the hour and set out to the forest. Brock said he knew a shortcut through it so we figured we might as well take our chances. I didn't think the odds were that great, but what can you do?

It was damp when we started walking through the leafy forest. The trees blocked out most of the sunlight and we had to use a lantern that Brock packed. We didn't want to attract attention from any wild pokemon or trainers if we could help it.

About two hours after we entered the Viridian Forest, we came to a clearing. It was bright and sunny. We stopped to rest for a bit. While we were getting snacks out, it suddenly got dark. A weird mist covered the area. I was hit by deja vu and so was Pichu.

Pichu tensed up and I called Scyther forth. Misty called for Starmie as Ash called Pidgeotto and Brock sent out Onyx. I knew what to expect this time.

"It's here," I said.

"What is?" asked Ash.

I pointed to the thicker mist at the edge of the clearing. The dog-like figure was materializing. A rainbow beam shot out at us. We all ducked. I wasn't giving it the satisfaction of taking me out again. I sent Scyther after it. Ash tried to use his pokedex to identify it. There was no entry for it.

Once Scyther got close, it ran. Scyther pursued only to come back a few minutes later with no luck. It had disappeared and so had the weird mist. I turned to everyone as we called our pokemon back.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

"I never knew a pokemon would attack people like that. Now you have me curious about it," said Brock.

"I thought you might have made it up, but there's no way to make up a story about something like that," agreed Misty.

"It knocked her out for the rest of the day. It's powerful," replied Ash.

"I have to find out more about it. I want to know why it attacks people," I said.

"That's foul play. You really need to catch it and teach it some manners," said Misty.

"I intend to."

After everything was settled, we returned to the forest and set off to reach Viridian by nightfall. It took another 2 and a half hours to reach the city of Viridian. We immidately searched for a place to stay.

There wasn't a vacancy at any hotel and the pokemon center was even full of weary travelers. We spent the night just outside of Viridian with our sleeping bags. I wondered if something big was up, but I couldn't be sure. Hopefully we wouldn't be attacked tonight.

* * *

Ice: I'm trying to do better. I think it's turning out to be a bit more interesting than it had been in the past. Let me know what you think please. 


	6. Pallet Town At Last

Ice: I really have nothing better to do than to update everything by about 5 chapters. Who's complaining though? I don't hear anything...

* * *

The night outside Viridian went by uneventful. We didn't unpack much and were able to set off in ten minutes. We weren't that hungry so no one bothered with food. Pallet Town was only a hop, skip, and a jump away now. If we got hungry enough, all we had to do was invade Ash's mom for lunch. Half way to Pallet Town, that sounded like a good idea. 

With growling stomachs, we arrived at Profesor Oak's lab. Behind the lab was a big field with various pokemon roaming around. I hoped he could help me with this new pokemon. I was about to find out.

"Profesor? Are you home?" called Ash.

"Maybe he stepped out for a bit," said Misty.

"I'm home. Just give me a second... Ack!" yelped Profesor Oak.

"What's wrong?"

We walked to the back of the lab where the profesor was trying to get a wild seviper off of him.

"How did it get in here?" asked Brock.

"I don't know. I think he just sneaked in while I was working outside," claimed the profesor.

"You didn't catch it?" Misty wondered.

"Nope. Ack! Stop it!"

"Not caught you say? I've got this. Pichu, quick attack!" I called.

Pichu ran towards the seviper and knocked it away from the profesor. Just as it was trying to run away, I called for a thunder shock attack. It was left in a daze as I threw a pokeball at it. Too easy of a catch, but I expect a real fight from the unknown pokemon. Pichu looked satisfied with his performance.

That was how I caught my seviper. Just like the rest of my pokemon, we became friends and went through everything together. Syther, Swellow, Pichu, and Seviper were my friends at the time.

"Way to go, Pichu", I told the little one.

"You're pretty good. I see he's probably your best friend, isn't he?" Profesor Oak asked me.

"Yes. Pichu has been with me since I saved him from a pack of mightyena a year or so ago."

"That's wonderful."

"Profesor, we came to ask you a few questions", said Ash.

"Alright. What is it?"

"I was attacked by a wild pokemon that hasn't been identified yet", I said.

"Really? Wondeful! I mean, not about you getting attacked, but the pokemon."

"I understand. It was like a blue dog and whenever it appeared, it was covered in a weird mist."

"Hmm... I might have an idea."

"My pokedex didn't show it as registered. It couldn't identify it or anything", commented Ash.

"Let me do some research and make a few calls. Why don't you drop by your mom's? I'm sure she would like to know you're in town."

"Ok. Let us know if you find anything out."

"I most certainly will."

We walked a bit more down the road and finally came to Ash's house. Flowers lined the fence and the yard. It looked like paradise. The door and windows were open to let the breeze in. Ash knocked on the door and walked in as he called to his mom.

"Mom? I'm home."

"Ash? Ash honey, I'm upstairs", she called back.

We walked upstairs. Decorations of all kinds from everywhere were set around. Many were from the Johto and Hoenn region. I had been through there once. That was how I met Pichu and Swellow. Scyther was from Kanto. Seviper is originally from Hoenn and I wondered how it made it here to Kanto.

We finally found his mom in one of the rooms cleaning.

"Hey, mom. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just cleaning a bit. I figured you were due for a visit home at any time so I thought I'd start cleaning."

"Sounds like you."

"Well, you can't blame a mother for missing her son, can you?"

"I guess not."

"All the lovely decorations you sent are scattered around the house. I'm having a hard time finding a place to put them all."

"Hehe... Sorry about that. I know you like little decorations for the house."

"Little? Hun, did you look at that one before you bought and sent it?", she asked as she pointed at a shoulder-high statue of a rapidash.

"Umm... Sorry?"

"Haha. It's ok, son. Who came with you?"

"Well, you know Misty and Brock. This is Sakuya."

"Oh! A new girl! She's pretty. Is she your girlfriend?", she asked as Misty nearly fell over while Brock looked horrified.

"No. A few days ago, I was attacked by an unknown pokemon. He found me and took me to the hospital in Celadon. He was taking me to see the profesor about that pokemon", I explained.

"Oh ok. Ash, you need to find yourself a girlfriend soon. All these girls that travel with you and you show no interest."

"Mom, please..."

"I mean it, Ash. What's wrong with Misty? You've known her forever now. Miss Sakuya seems nice enough. What about her?"

"She's searching for her brother that's been missing for two years now."

"Really? Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. Two years now? That's a long time. How long have you been looking for him?"

"A year and a half now", I said as our stomachs growled for the final time.

"Oh dear. You must all be hungry. You haven't had lunch yet have you?"

"No ma'm"

"Well, go downstairs and help yourselves if you like. I'll be down in a bit to fix something. I haven't eaten yet either."

"Ok, mom. We'll be downstairs", said Ash as we walked back down the stairs.

We made ourselves comfortable at the table with drinks. We decided to see what his mom would fix before we made sandwiches. She came down about five minutes later. She made chicken and rice soup for everyone. Brock and I helped her make it while Misty went outside with her pokemon to water the flowers. Ash was setting the table for everyone. Fourty minutes later, we were sitting down to eat.

"So where are you from?", his mom asked me.

"Here and there. I don't have a real home actually."

"You poor thing. What about your parents?"

"They died when I was little. My brother took care of me until I was fifteen. That was when he left to be a trainer. I don't even know what happened to my parents. I assumed it was an accident, but I'm not sure."

"Surely no one would have murdered them."

"They were involved in some kind of pokemon research. I don't know much about it. All I know is what my brother told me and he took me away from there as soon as he could."

"When we find your brother, you can find out about your parents for real. He probably knows and is out there searching for the reason", said Ash.

"That would make sense. That would explain why he looks for rare and strong pokemon. He wants revenge, I bet", Misty said.

"I just want to find him. When I find him, I'll ask questions, but all I want right now is to see him."

"No problem. We'll catch this rare dog and use it to lure him. Then we can get him for sure", commented Brock.

"Yes. I can't stand waiting around like this. I'm too anxious. I'm going to walk around a bit. I'll be back later", I said as walked to the door, "Come, Pichu."

Pichu hopped on my shoulder as I walked out. We walked all over the small town and finally walked over to the little beach. It was a nice day out and the water was warm. I took my shoes and socks off and walked in the water a bit. Pichu stuck one toe out and pulled it back shivering.

"Oh, you cold fish. You just won't do, will you?"

"Chu", he whined.

"Eh, you're ok."

I sat in the sand letting the waves come across my feet while Pichu wandered around picking flowers. We were out there for a while when I heard Pichu growl. I thought something was wrong so I jumped up. Ash and Pikachu were out for a walk too.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought I'd visit around. I haven't been home in about two months."

"At least you have a home to come back to."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's alright. I never said so you couldn't have known."

"I can see why you didn't say anything about it. Bad memories bite, huh?"

"Hard. Any time I try to think of what my home life was before my brother disappeared, it seems like I get slapped. It's like my mind doesn't want to remember. I can't even remember what happened while it was just us."

"Maybe it's best if you don't remember."

"No. I want to remember. I want to know everything."

"Ahh. I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much. Stop it."

"Sorry."

"There you go again."

"Haha. Yeah, you're right."

"I guess we should head back. Mom will have dinner ready in a bit and then the profesor should let us know something in the morning."

"Is it that late already?"

"You were out here for three hours before I came looking for you."

"So you admit you were looking for me and not visiting, hmm?"

"Umm... Uhh..."

"We should go back now. Pichu! Let's go."

Pichu came back with a bunch of flowers he gathered. He handed them to me.

"They smell wonderful. I'll put them in a vase as soon as we get back, ok?"

"Chu!", he shouted happily.

Ash was still blushing a bit when we all started walking back. Pichu and Pikachu were carrying on a conversation of their own. When we got back, his mom had made spaghetti for everyone. It was delicious and we ate more than we should have. We could barely move to the rooms upstairs where Misty asked me about Ash again.

"I know you had to have walked by the beach. What did you two do?", she asked.

"Nothing. We just talked."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Good night."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"You didn't. Night."

"Night."

* * *

Ice: I'm trying to get better. I think it's turning out pretty good. What do you think? 


	7. Late Night Talk

Ice: Here we go. Chapter 7 already. Wow, I'm doing good. Go me. I don't own anything either.

* * *

Later that night when I couldn't sleep, I walked downstairs. Ash was still awake, but only barely. He wondered what I was doing. 

"Sakuya? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's just me."

"You weren't trying to scare me, were you?"

"No. Please, call me Saki."

"Saki. Sakuya is such a pretty name though."

"Hmm."

"What are you doing awake this late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Anxious?"

"Yes. I can't wait to find out about that pokemon. If we can locate it, I'll be happy."

"I imagine so. Well, I can't stay awake anymore. I'm going to head up. See you in the morning."

"Ok. Good night, Ash."

"Good night, Saki."

I stayed downstairs for another half an hour. I soon became restless and went outside. I wasn't sure where I was going, but my feet seemed to know the way. I soon came back to the beach. I felt like going for a swim. It had been so long since I swam and now I had the chance.

Not even five minutes later, I was out swimming away from the beach. The water was still warm from this afternoon. I soon tired myself out and found a rock to sit on. It was a dark night with only a crescent moon and a few stars dotting the sky. I was almost scared since I had no way of knowing if someone was out there.

I stayed on the rock for another ten minutes until I heard a stick snap. I jumped up and then knelt back down just as quick. I was such an idiot. All my clothes were sitting out on the beach in plain sight. Sometimes I wanted to kick myself. I heard a mumble and something about "foolish girl". I couldn't stand it. I didn't care who it was.

"Take that back!"

"Saki? Is that you out there?"

"Huh? Oh great. Stay there."

Ok, I cared that it was him. I hid behind the rock trying to think of what to do. This was a first. I usually don't get caught when I sneak out of a house. This was just great.

"Umm... Go away so I can get my clothes."

"No problem."

I quickly swam back to shore and tried to put my clothes on. He apparently climbed a nearby tree and hung down from one branch. At least I had my shorts and bra on. I didn't feel so vulnerable after that.

"Wow", he whistled.

"Shut it, monkey boy."

"Ouch. I'm hurt."

"You poor thing. Feel hurt by this instead", I said as I slammed him down on to the sand and sat on him.

"That actually didn't hurt at all."

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before, you were all shy and now, you're spying on me."

"I can't help it. You're interesting."

"You really are taking your mother's words to heart, aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Hmm. So that time when we were going to Saffron, you were staying behind me so you could stare at me. Am I right?

"Busted. You got it."

"So obvious."

"Well, I came out here so do I get anything special for that?"

"What happened to you being tired and going to bed?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"That shows."

"So do I get anything special? Hmm? Do I?"

"Misty wouldn't like that."

"I don't care about her."

"You don't? She cares about you."

"Well, that's her. I could care less", he said as he tried to move my bra strap down.

"Down, boy", I said as I popped him for it.

"Well. Fine then", he whined as he tried to get up.

"I don't think so", I pushed him back down.

"What do you want now?"

"I thought you wanted something, not me."

"Oh really? I figured you didn't like me, but I guess I was wrong, hu-", he tried to say as I kissed him.

"Happy now?", I said as I got up

"Wait. Is that it?", he complained as he tried to pull me back down.

"Yeah, that's it. Now, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"So close...", he sighed.

I walked back to the house doing double time. I didn't mind all that, but I didn't feel like fighting someone off in the dark. I've gotten stronger than I used to be. Before, I could barely fight a fly off. Now, I've been fighting off people trying to kill me. I always wondered why they tried and then I remembered about my parents. If it's true someone killed them, then maybe they were out to get me too. I hoped my brother was ok and still alive.

I got to the house in no time and went straight upstairs. Half an hour later, I heard Ash come in. He went straight to his room and slept. Hopefully the morning would be better.

* * *

Ice: So, what do you think? Review, please. 


	8. Good News

Ice: I've gotten so bored now. I'm a day away from leaving and I can't stand it. I really need something to do. So, here's chapter 8. Woo hoo.

* * *

The next morning, we were woken up by a knocking at the door. Ash's mom answered the door and we could hear the conversation while we got dressed. 

"Oh, good morning, Profesor Oak."

"Ahh. Morning, Delia. I suppose I came over too early, didn't I?"

"No no, don't worry about that. Come inside and I'll fix some breakfast. They'll be down in a bit."

"Oh, thank you."

Once she was in the kitchen, we managed to stumble down the stairs. Brock and Misty were still half asleep and nearly slipped on one of the steps. Ash and I were last to come down. I almost dreaded walking out of my room, but I thought if everyone's here, what can he do?

Somehow I got downstairs walking behind him. He didn't even look at me this morning. We sat at the table and not one glance came my way. Was last night a dream or what?

"Well, Miss Tadaki, I have some information on that pokemon of yours. If you would like, you and Ash should come with me", said Profesor Oak.

"I'll come after breakfast."

"Ok", was all Ash said.

I couldn't help, but think he was mad at me. I didn't know what I did, but he clearly wasn't happy. I was slightly scared to talk to him.

After breakfast, Profesor Oak went back to his lab and we cleaned up the table. Misty and Brock said for us to go and they'd take care of the dishes. Once we walked outside, I questioned him.

"Are you mad?"

"Hmm? No. Why would I be?", he said without looking at me.

"You haven't looked at me all morning."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't myself last night. I'm sorry for that."

"And I say again, you apologize too much."

"Yeah, but I'm really sorry."

"I'm not."

"What could you be sorry about?"

"Well, I could regret kissing you. I don't though."

"Hmm."

"It's alright. I half expected it. Don't worry about it. Besides, I like you."

"You do?"

"Yes. Now hurry up", I said as grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the lab.

Once we got there, Profesor Oak was pulling up the information again for us.

"I made a few calls around. Profesor Elm says it's one of the rare dogs from the Johto region."

"Rare dogs?", I asked.

"Yes. There are three: Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. Your dog is Suicune."

"Suicune? Is that one of the dogs from the legend?"

"The legend of the three pokemon that perished in that fire at that old building? One and the same."

"Is there a place where it's staying the most at?", Ash asked.

"It seems to stay near the bridge route south of Lavender Town."

"It's staying near water. That makes sense", I said.

"We'll have to use our pokemon to fly over there to make sure we catch it", Ash stated.

"Before you go, take these Sakuya. These are special pokeballs. They're called fastballs and should catch it better than a regular pokeball. You'll still have to fight it, but I suggest using something to trap it. I imagine you can catch a Gyarados in the waters over there. It should do the trick", said Profesor Oak.

"Thank you so much. When do you want to leave, Ash?", I asked him.

"We could leave right after lunch if you like."

"Ok. I'll get ready then", I said as I hurried back to the house.

"She seems to be a great girl, doesn't she, Ash?"

"Yeah."

"You're lucky."

"Huh?"

"Haha. Run along and pack. Be careful and watch over her", warned the profesor.

"Ok, I will."

We were both packed after we told Misty and Brock what was going on. They were to join us later by taking the water route. We actually decided to skip lunch and left once the plans were set. I set out on Swellow with Pichu sitting in front of me while Ash and Pikachu rode on Pidgeotto. I was dead set on catching Suicune.

* * *

Ice: What do you think, should I go with the love story or back out of it? Review and let me know, ok? 


	9. Failure

Ice: Yeah, I know I took too long a break again. I'm horrible about that. Anyways, here's chapter 9.

* * *

The flight to Lavender Town was rather boring, but I figured that was the best way to go. I can't be slowed down or stopped. My past rides on this as well as finding my brother. I hope that by finding Tomoyai, everything will be answered. I'm sure he knows what happened. If not, it's a past mystery that can't be solved.

"Saki?", called Ash.

"Hmm?"

"We're almost there. We should stop by the pokemon center and check with the profesor to see if it's still here."

"Yeah. You go ahead and deal with that. I'm going to look for a Gyarados."

"You sure?"

"Pichu and I can handle it."

With that, he flew on ahead to Lavender as I stayed behind to find a Gyarados. Swellow flew closer to the water. I was hoping to use ourselves as bait. Five minutes later, it worked. A Gyarados flew out of the water and Pichu flipped off me to attack with a thunder wave. Once paralyzed, I jumped off Swellow so she could drag it to the bridge. I threw the pokeball for an easy catch.

Leaping back onto Swellow, we set off after Ash. We weren't far behind and caught him just walking into the pokemon center.

"Wow. I see that didn't take you long."

"Nope. I guess you haven't checked yet, have you?"

"I just got here."

"Figures."

Once inside, we checked the location of the ancient dog and found it still lurking along the route. We didn't see it during our initial flight. We started to wonder if it really was here.

"Are you sure you didn't notice anything moving around?", he asked me.

"Nothing."

It was true there weren't even trainers wandering about. That made me wonder, but I didn't say anything.

"So we have a water dog and water, but can't find it."

"Hey, what if it's under the water?", I asked.

"Under? Are you feeling ok?"

"Think about it. It would explain why neither of us saw it above the water."

"True. How are we going to get it then?"

"Gyarados."

"What? No way."

"Why not? It can search under the water and draw it out where Pichu and I will wait to attack it."

"Good plan. One problem."

"What?"

"It'll run away again just like last time."

"Not this time."

"How sure are you?"

"...I'm not."

"My thoughts exactly. Let's wait for Misty and Brock. We'll think of something better."

"No. I'm not waiting. I'm going to take a chance right now. It's fine if you don't believe in me."

"I didn't say that."

"It's what your actions say."  
"..."

"I'm going ahead. Come if you want. I'll be back."

I set off with Pichu on my shoulder and Gyarados's pokeball in my hand. My plan was simple and straight to the point. Fish it out and make it come to me. How much simpler could it get?

I started to get the same weird feeling from before. I knew it was here underneath the water. Now all I had to do was send Gyarados to find it and trap it for me. It was now or never as I threw the pokeball and Gyarados went on the hunt.

A moment later, the dog emerged from the water as Gyarados chased it. I sent Pichu on the attack with thunder wave. It didn't affect Suicune as it took off once again. I decided we would all have to get stronger if I intended to catch this rare dog.

We slowly wandered back to Lavender Town where Misty and Brock had just arrived. They knew from the look on my face that we failed. None of us said a word.

We managed to walk back to Celadon and booked two hotel rooms. We ordered our dinner and remained silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ice: How am I doing so far? I think it's pretty good. Now review and tell me what you think.


	10. Now What?

Ice: After much wait, I finally got chapter 10 up. I now have an editor, my wonderful boyfriend, to help me out. Hopefully we can get it going again the way it should.

* * *

The next morning, we woke up and packed our things while discussing our next plans.

"We can just ask Professor Oak to locate it again," suggested Ash.

"I really thought I had it this time," I whined.

"We'll catch it the next time for sure," Brock said turning to Ash. "Go ahead and see what Professor Oak can find out."

"Ok," said Ash as he left to contact the professor.

"It's not the end of the world, Saki. We'll catch it this time," said Misty.

"I know."

A few minutes later, Ash returned. His face looked grim. There wasn't any good news to be found.

"He couldn't locate it this time," said Ash with his head down.

I couldn't take it. My fist went to the nearest wall as I started to breakdown. My only hope at finding my brother was gone. I wasn't going to give up, but even so my resolve to catch it was beginning to weaken.

"Hey! It'll be ok, Sakuya. He tried to find it in a hurry and came up with nothing. I bet we'll know something tonight. Everything's going to be alright," Ash said, doing his best to comfort me.

"Ash? Could you check one more time? Please?" I asked.

He paused for a second. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

We waited in complete silence for ten minutes while we waited for Ash to come back with more news, the silence only broken as he entered the room.

"Professor Oak figured out a way to find it. It's heading north to Cerulean Point."

"That's where Bill used to live," said Misty. "When he moved, they tore the house down. It'd be the perfect place for it to rest."

"Let's get going," Brock said. "If we work together, we'll stand a greater chance of capturing it. We'll catch it this time Saki."

"There's no way it can beat us all together," agreed Ash. "We await your orders," he said, giving me a goofy salute.

"Ha ha, very funny _Private _Ketchum," I said. "Let's get packed up then. Pichu? We're going hunting," I said as I offered him my shoulder.

"Chu!"

We left within the hour and began to formulate our plan of attack as we walked. Our plan thus far was to surround it. If we could drop in on it from the sky with attacks, we'd have the advantage of confusing it. With the plan finalize, all we could do was hope.

We arrived at Cerulean Point, and began to slowly circle the area to make sure it was there. It wasn't difficult to spot in the loose mist. With Ash and Pidgeotto, Misty with my Swellow, Brock with his Golbat, and I with Scyther, we continued to circle around it, waiting for the opportune moment to make our attack.

When the time was right, we made the dive. Ash ordered Pikachu to attack with a thunderbolt while Pichu helped with thundershock. Misty sent Starmie out with a rapid spin as Brock released Onyx to bind it.

We finally had it immobilized! Surging with excitement, and with every last bit of hope I could muster, I threw a fastball.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something wasn't right. There were not one, but two fastballs heading for it…

* * *

Ice: Please review and tell me if you think it's better than how it was written before. Pretty please?  



	11. Reunion

Ice: And now chapter 11 is up!

* * *

I watched in horror as the two fastballs hurtled towards their destination. My destination. My goal and hope. Everything I had worked so hard to achieve for almost all of the last two years was manifested in this pokemon's form. Right as I was about to catch him, to accomplish my only goal, I suddenly find myself fighting another trainer for it. 

Everything slowed down. Time stood still. I dared not look at the other person. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene unfolding before me.

Finally, one ball hit, and captured the Suicune. It could barely even muster a fight. That gave me some consolation, that I had at least done something to weaken it. Before I could feel any amount of pride, my worst fear had been realized as the fastball retreated to its owner.

I had not captured the Suicune. I watched as the ball sailed over my head and to its owner, my new unknown rival.

"Alright!" he said, as if to himself. I couldn't believe it. He didn't even know I was here!

"It's about time too, this guy's been outrunning me for months," he continued.

Ignoring his commentary, my blood began to boil, and before I realized it, I was yelling.

"Who do you think you are?! That pokemon was my only hope! Do you have any idea what I've been through trying to catch it?! Of course you don't, all you can manage to do is talk to yourself! Now I've lost every chance I had at finding him!" I yelled as tears began welling in my eyes.

"Ahh! What the…where did you come from? Finding who? Who are y--."

"Shut up!" I interrupted. "It doesn't matter anymore, thanks to you!" I began to cry profusely. All this work, two years of my life, gone. How was I going to be able to find Tomo now? I had no lead, no clues, and I was taking all my frustration out on this poor guy who made an honest mistake! Not that I cared much at the moment, but before I could yell anymore, he began to apologize.

"Oh geez, I'm really sorry! I had no idea you were trying to catch it too! I've been trying to locate this one for 2 years now. It means a lot to me, too. I didn't mean to intrude on you, I really thought no one else was around here," he said. "My name is Tomoyai, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Yeah, well I don't care what your name is…wait…Tomoyai? Tomoyai Tadaki?!" I asked.

"Um, yeah? Who are…Saki? What are you doing out here?" he inquired.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?! I haven't so much as gotten a letter from you in two years! Where have you been?! I've been all over the freaking country looking for you! And I finally find you, and you're stealing a catch from me?! Argh!!" I yelled, a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion. "You better explain yourself mister!"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! I've been looking all over for you! All. Over. Do you know what it's like to be left all alone?" I continued crying, wondering if I could have stopped if I wanted to.

"I'm so sorry Sakuya. I never meant to do that to you. I never meant to hurt you," he said as he hugged me. "You were too young to understand what happened and I couldn't risk taking you with me. It was not an easy choice, but it's what I felt was best for you…"

* * *

Off to the side, Ash, Misty, and Brock had recalled their pokemon and watched the reunion from afar.

"Well, I'm glad she found him again, but…. I guess this means our trip with her is over!" Brock said. "I'm going to miss seeing her pretty—oof!" he exclaimed as Misty punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"Are you ever gonna grow up?" She asked. "And anyway, I think it's sweet that they're together again. I'm happy for them," cheered Misty. She sighed. "I guess this means I'll be going back to the gym. I'm really gonna miss traveling again. Oh well, maybe I can find some other trouble to get into," she said.

"And here I thought I might actually have a chance with her!" Ash whined. "Great, every time I get close…"

"Ash! That's horrible! Could you get any more shallow?" Misty asked, her face slightly flushed.

"Seriously man, you whine too much. No wonder you can't get a girl," said Brock.

"Oh, ouch, thanks Brock," replied Ash with a sarcastic tone. "Maybe I should try your tactic? You know, ogle them, and then beg for their phone number?"

"Oh ha ha," Brock replied. "We'll see who gets a girlfriend first…"

* * *

"Well, I guess we could go and find a place in town. We do have a lot to discuss, huh?" asked Tomo.

"That would be nice," I said, probably more insulting than he deserved. I didn't care, I was still angry. And hurt. "I really do want some answers. I think at the very least I deserve that."

"I know. I promise, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Hey, why don't you invite your friends," my brother suggested. "I wouldn't feel right, just leaving them out here all alone."

"Like you did me?" I muttered under my breath.

He turned to look at me. "Did you say something sis?" he asked.

"Hm?" I asked innocently. "Me? No, nothing."

"Okay," he said. He didn't look like he believed me.

I turned towards my friends and motioned for them to come over. Pichu ran towards me and climbed onto my shoulder. He looked at my brother suspiciously, as if trying to determine whether to hug him or fry him on the spot. After apparently determining that Tomo was no threat, Pichu gave my brother a pleased "Chu!" Tomo returned the favor with a big smile, a smile that I remembered from so many years ago.

"Well, I guess this is Pichu," Tomo said.

"Chu!" came the reply.

"I'm glad to see he likes you," I said, my anger beginning to die of some. "This is Ash and his Pikachu, Misty, and Brock," I said as I introduced everyone. "They helped me track Suicune down… So I could find you..."

"Well, I'm glad someone has been looking out for you," Tomo said as he introduced himself.

Looking out for me, I thought. Someone should have been looking out for him! I almost couldn't believe the things I was hearing…but I guess I was still angry. I love him so much, I know he never would put me in a position that would result in me getting hurt.

"I'm her older brother Tomoyai," he said to the others.

"We've met actually. It's been some time though," replied Ash.

"We've met too. I guided you through Mount Moon," Brock commented.

"So we have, so we have. I don't believe I've met this lovely lady though," said Tomoyai, kissing her hand.

"Who? Me? Umm… No, we've never met at all. I think…," Misty stuttered as she blushed.

"Oh god," I muttered. "He'll fit right in with this crowd…"

"Tell me about it," Ash agreed. I noticed that his tone and facial expression were much more dejected than normal. I made a note to talk to him about it later, when I had calmed down.

"Well, I guess we better get to town. It looks like it'll be storming soon," I said as I looked at the darkening sky.

Everyone gathered their things and we set off back to Cerulean. I walked in silence, deep in thought, as the rest of my companions discussed things amongst themselves.

I couldn't believe I'd found him, just like that, I thought. Two years have passed and he doesn't look like he's changed a bit. He's still that tall, handsome, dark haired brother of mine. Although his green eyes have stayed fixed on Misty rather than paying attention to the sister he hasn't seen in two years. I guess I can't complain though. We are together again after all. And as angry as I was about losing the Suicune, I guess it did achieve its purpose. It did lead me to Tomoyai.

I trudged on as it began to rain, my mind fixated on what he would have to say for himself.

* * *

Ice: Please review! 


	12. Revelation

Ice: And now for chapter 12! Yay!

* * *

The rain continued to fall as we finally made our way into the city. We headed for the gym, typically the wettest place in the whole city, and the irony was not lost on me, but in port in a storm I suppose…literally.

The storm continued unabated as we began to dry ourselves off. Misty led us to the kitchen and began to prepare a meal for us. It was a nice change not to have Brock cooking. He wasn't a bad cook…just not a particularly creative one. Beans and rice can only be done so many ways.

I was beginning to get angry once again as my brother preferred to hover over Misty as she cooked rather than be with the sister he's ignored for years. I swear, some men…well…all men really. At least the rest pay attention to me once in a while.

"Well aren't you quite the cook, Ms. Misty?" my brother inquired, inspecting the contents of the steaming pots and pans. The aroma was palpable, and I suddenly realized I was starving. I guess the events of the day had left me satiated for the time being.

"Umm…well, I guess. I mean, I'm not that good, I just try to do my best," came the stuttering reply, as Misty's face flushed ever so slightly. I couldn't believe it! She was actually flirting back! I'll have to watch these developments closely. Last thing I need is a friend getting mad at me for my brother doing something stupid.

"Well, that's all you can do though, isn't it? Give it your all, never quit, and have no regrets," Tomoyai said, with a twinkle in his eye. "I bet you're a stunning cook."

"You know, brother dearest, that's not going to get our dinner fixed any faster," I complained. "Why don't you try helping, rather than trying to distract the girl?"

"I've never been any good in the kitchen, sis, you know that," he said. It was true, he could never do anything in the kitchen without destroying it. I'll never forget the day he tried to make toast and electrocuted himself while nearly blowing the kitchen up. Although, I kinda liked his hair all spiked out like that. If only I'd had a camera…

"Besides, it seems Misty is managing quite well without me," he said, with his trademarked smile. He was beginning to get on my nerves, but I noticed my anger at him was dissipating even as my annoyance grew. Could he be doing this to try and get me calmer about him leaving? I thought. Is he really that…suave?

CRASH!!!!

I look over to see Tomo completely covered in soup with the pot on his head. Nope, I thought to myself. Just plain dumb luck it seems.

"How did you ever survive for two years without me?" I asked dryly.

"Ahh, the beauty of having money. Amazing, the things you can gain when the price is right. Food happens to be one of those things," he said.

"Since when do you have money?"

He looked taken aback, finally retorting with "Well…I did some odd jobs for people, but we won't go there." I decided I really didn't want to know.

As Misty and Brock assisted Tomoyai in cleaning up and getting himself some fresh clothes, I noticed that Ash was off to the side. Pikachu was sleeping, and Ash seemed to be staring in its general direction, but obviously deep in thought. I decided now was a good time to talk to him.

"Hey Ash, you okay?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Me?" He said, flustered. "Yeah! I'm great, why? Don't I look okay?" Okay, something was obviously bothering him.

"Oh, okay," I said. "I'm just worried about you. You've seemed kind of down the whole night. You sure everything's okay?"

"Well…" he managed.

"Please tell me Ash. You know you can tell me anything," I said.

"Okay…here's the thing," he said, taking a deep breath. "Saki, I've really enjoyed you being around and travelling with us, and I'm afraid that now, with you finding your brother, you'll leave, and we'll never see you again."

"Come on, Ash," I said. "You know I'd never just leave you guys! If anything, I'll probably just drag Tomo along with us. You guys are my only friends. Why would I leave you guys behind?" I finished. I flashed him a big smile, not entirely sincere, but I knew it's what he needed then.

"Thanks Saki…I'm glad we met. I'm glad we're friends," he said, visibly happier.

"Me too Ash," I replied. I could tell that something was still bothering him, but he seemed much more settled, and I was still a little angry, so I decided to ask him about it later…again.

"Ash! Saki! Dinner's ready!" Misty yelled.

* * *

We enjoyed our meal of steaks and roasted potatoes mostly thanks to Misty and Brock. Of course, we didn't have any soup now, thanks to my dear brother. He preferred to spend the entire meal talking with Misty. How did I ever survive with a brother like that? Another one of life's little mysteries.

As soon as dinner was over and the dishes done, I confronted Tomoyai.

"Now tell me everything that's happened since you left, Tomo." I nearly yelled. "I think I've waited long enough to hear this."

Everyone looked from me to my brother. Pichu and Pikachu even seemed to develop a grim look as if they knew the truth behind my past. I had always heard that pokemon had an innate ability to read people's energy, and apparently, Tomo was not happy. He put his head down and tried to gather his thoughts.

"You know our parents are dead, right?" he asked me. "I know everyone told you it was an accident."

"Uh, yeah, I'm a little fuzzy on a lot of the details, but I do seem to remember a lack of parents the last two years," I said sarcastically. "What's your point, Tomo?"

"It wasn't an accident."

"What…what do you mean? Of course it was an accident! How else do you explain—"

"They were murdered Saki. It was no accident," he said grimly.

"I don't believe this," I exclaimed. "You're trying to tell me that someone premeditated—"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, sis. And I know who did it."

"What?!" I nearly yelled. "If what you're saying is true, why did it take two years to do something about it? Why not call the police?!"

"Saki…it was Team Oblivion," he said finally. "They were after the family research on rare pokemon. Our parents told me to get you and run. I ran as far away as I could carrying you. I went back after hiding you in the forest to check on them. I couldn't believe what I went back to. The house was destroyed. I buried our parents under what was our house."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breath. Time stood still. This whole time I had been blaming myself for their death, taking my anger out on myself for them leaving me. And now…now my whole world had been turned upside down. Tomoyai continued.

"Most of the research was taken. I found what they couldn't get to. Dad hid a special part of his research in a chest underground. He knew someone would be looking for it and told me to guard it if anything should happen to them," He said. "It was the research on the legendary dogs."

"Legendary dogs?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean, like Suicune?" asked Brock.

"Yes, only there's two more, at least," Tomo answered.

"Two more? Are you going to look for them too?" Ash inquired. If they go looking, he thought, I can come with them too! That way I'll have more time with Saki…

"I'd always planned on it. Unfortunately, Raikou and Entei are missing, and no sightings have been recorded recently. I'm hoping Team Oblivion hasn't captured them already. With Suicune though, I think I can take them on…and avenge our parents," he said grimly.

"I'm going with you!" I interjected. "I deserve to go just as much as you do! You can't leave me behind again. I won't let you."

"Saki…" he began.

"I don't care how dangerous it is," I interrupted. "They've been hunting me too. I've been taking care of myself and getting stronger. I can help you!"

"I just can't have anything happen to you. I know I was wrong for leaving you for two years, but I just don't think it's a good idea to take you with me."

"I'll come anyway. You can't stop me," I said, determined to persuade him.

"We'll come too. We can help," agreed Misty. "You'll have two gym leaders and a pokemon league champion on your side. We can't lose."

"Well, I guess I just can't say no to that. It'll be nice to have a pretty lass keep me company too," mused Tomoyai.

I couldn't resist this time. I punched his arm with all the force I could muster. He whimpered.

"Try and stay focus brother dearest," I said sarcastically. "Now tell me. What do you know of Team Oblivion? What's our next step?" I asked, with a faint glimmer of anger in my eyes. This time…this time, I will have my revenge.

* * *

Ice: Please review!!  



	13. The Plan

Ice: Chapter 13. Yay!

* * *

It was nearly 2 in the morning by the time our plans were finalized. Tomo, Ash, Brock, Misty, and I sat around a large table in the kitchen, in which Tomo had placed an equally large map of the southeastern portion of the area. Off to the side, Pichu and Pikachu were playing with Misty's Togepi. Togepi had, at one point, traveled with Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu, but, having faced more dangerous situations and fights than most pokemon would ever see, it had decided to remain behind when Misty left, and had instead decided to help maintain the gym while she was away. Pikachu seemed to really enjoy spending time with his old friend, and Pichu always liked meeting new pokemon. I was glad that they would have some time for fun. I had a feeling that this would be the last few moments of levity for a while. 

I snapped back to reality as Tomoyai began his explanation. Apparently, my brother has a contact that's been scouting out a few potential locations for Team Oblivion's headquarters. According to Tomoyai's source, the base itself is beneath a field west of Route 14. There are supposedly two entrances, a hidden one inside Diglett's Cave and another near Route 14.

"I think our best option is to take the Route 14 entrance," said Tomo. "I'll have M—um…my contact I mean, take the entrance in Diglett's Cave."

"Wait a second," Ash interrupted. "One guy alone is gonna take Diglett's Cave, while all of us take the other entrance? Doesn't that seem like a bad idea?"

Tomoyai paused for a moment, deep in thought. "No," he finally said. "I think…this guy can handle himself. Besides, we are taking the main entrance."

"Side entrance or not, it does seem like a mismatch to expect one guy to take on half of our grand scheme here," Misty agreed.

"Seriously," Brock chimed in. "It's like expecting Togepi to take on a Snorlax. That's just asking for trouble."

Upon hearing its name and hypothetical doom, Togepi screamed in terror. The look on its face was more descriptive than anything it could have spoken in English: Togepi did not like the idea of him being used as an analogy of a mismatched fight. He shot up and into the nearest cupboard with a loud scream, causing both Pikachu and Pichu, who were sleeping peacefully, to jump up, ready to attack. For a moment I was afraid they would fill the room with their powerful electric attacks.

"Togepi! Come back!" Misty yelled as she ran to the cupboard Togepi was hiding in. "Brock didn't mean it, it was just a way of describing something!" She said as she shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"What?!" he asked innocently.

"Um…anyway…back to the discussion at hand," I said. "Do you really think this contact of yours is up to the challenge?"

"Infiltrating an enemy base, taking on enormous odds with enemies that don't fight fair with nothing but his personal strength and his pokemon?" he summarized. "I feel bad for Team Oblivion."

Unfortunately, I was not so sure. Who was this "contact" that we were trusting to draw attention from ourselves as we snuck in? Tomo was afraid to even mention his name! How could we be sure we weren't walking into a trap? My brother is far too trusting of people.

And even if we could trust this guy, who's to say that we would succeed anyway, I thought. Only in video games can a bunch of kids take on full grown, trained adults and hope to succeed. I mean, for all we know, we'll walk in there and get shot! Why would Team Oblivion follow the rules of engagement after breaking every other actual law in the country?!

I continued to try and think everything through until I had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

We awoke the next morning and decided to take the day off to prepare. Ash and Brock ran off, no doubt headed for the nearest all-you-can-eat buffet. Misty was busying herself around the gym, preparing it to be unattended for a few days.

"Now Togepi, it's nothing personal, but this is a really dangerous mission, and I don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"Toge, togeprrrrrrri!" it replied shaply.

"No, I am not replacing you. I promise. But what if one of Team Oblivion's members has a snorlax?" she asked, hoping it wouldn't get too upset.

"Pi! Toge toge togepriiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" it screamed.

"It's okay Togepi!" she said, picking the screaming pokemon up. Her shirt was quickly soaked through with tears. Who knew the little egg has so much enthusiasm for crying. At least her shirt wasn't white. I can only imagine Tomoyai's reaction to seeing that.

"C'mon Togepi, we'll go get you something to eat. Will that make you feel better?" Misty asked, trying to find anything to calm it down.

"Toge piiii," it said between sniffles, before getting whisked out of the room. That just left Tomo and I alone. I took the opportunity to voice some of my concerns.

"So, Tomo," I began. "I'd like to know more about this…"contact" of yours."

"Um…okay, what do you want to know sis?" he asked.

"Well, first off, his name. I noticed you specifically avoided saying a name."

He sighed. "The truth is, Saki, even if I knew his real name, he's asked me not to say."

"Well," I said. "At least I know it's a guy now."

He looked shocked. "But…I mean…I didn't" he began.

"And do you really feel okay with trusting our entire operation to a guy whose name you don't even know?"

"Honestly," he said. "Yes, I do. This guy is one of the toughest trainers I've ever seen, and even without pokemon, he could probably take on a few pokemon barehanded."

"Uh huh, sure he can," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, a bit of an exaggeration, but he'd last longer than you or me. That's for sure," he said sternly. "He doesn't mess around though. He's already beaten every gym leader in Sinnoh. He's a bit of a rogue, but thankfully he's on our side. I'd hate to have to work against him."

"Well, if he's half as good as you make him out to be, we'll be fine," I surmised.

"I can promise you sis, he is at least half that good," he said smugly. "The other half could be debatable though."

* * *

I decided to take my pokemon into the pokemon center, just to be sure everyone was in tip top shape. It seemed as though there were a lot more people there than usual, and after waiting for what seemed like an hour, my pokemon were returned. Pichu was looking happier than usual, and I soon realized why: the little scamp had someone gotten a hold of a sucker. I was not in the habit of giving my pokemon sweets, but I figured that if Nurse Joy didn't have a problem with it, it probably wouldn't hurt to boost Pichu's morale a bit. The next few days could get very troublesome.

We stopped by the PokeMart to stock up on revives and potions. These relatively inexpensive items could prove to be invaluable over the course of our incursion. Nothing worse than being unprepared. While we were shopping, the weather finally took a turn for the worse. For the second time in two days, it began pouring. Pichu quickly jumped his way up to my shoulder. He had no problem with staring down opponents ten times his size, but a simple storm terrified the little pokemon.

"It's okay Pichu, we'll be done in a few minutes, and we'll head home, I promise. Would you rather go in your pokeball?" I asked him.

"Pi, pichu!" he said, shaking his head. Even when scared, the little guy was stubborn. Not unlike myself.

After I had checked out and paid the cashier, I stuffed our new healing items in my backpack and prepared to make a run for the gym. I offered Pichu's pokeball one last time, and with his refusal, I opened the door and began to make my way to the gym, when suddenly the sky erupted with light, followed by a thunderous boom.

Pichu apparently could take no more. He leapt off my shoulder and bolted into the nearby forest.

"Pichu! No! Come back!" I yelled, but he had already disappeared. I ran after him, hoping to catch up before he got too far.

Of course, hoping I could outrun Pichu was like hoping I could outswim a Gyarados: It just wasn't going to happen. I kept running, following what appeared to be a trail, when up ahead, I heard a pokemon growling, followed by Pichu's shock attack. I knew this wouldn't end well.

I stumbled into a clearing to find Pichu being chased around by a Mightyena. In a trainer battle, with rules and conditions, this would be a fairly balanced match. But with a wild Mightyena (which stands at around three and a half feet and weighs roughly 81 pounds and has the loving and tender nature of a starved, rabid wolf) fighting a scared Pichu (a scant one foot, roughly 5 pounds) with a troubled history of Mightyena encounters, it was more one-sided than the Togepi-Snorlax match.

I was frozen. I couldn't make myself move. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Pichu dodging the Mightyena, the thunder and lightning creating a dramatic scene usually reserved for expensive Hollywood movies. It was more like a movie I was watching than an event I was experiencing. I barely even noticed when, through the pouring rain, a column of fire shot towards the unsuspecting Mightyena. The fire blast connected, and I swear, had it not been thoroughly soaked with rain, that Mightyena would have been engulfed. As it was, the pokemon was knocked back a good ten feet. It stood for a moment, before realizing that its front right leg was broken. It limped off into the forest.

I turned to look at my Pichu's savior. There stood a Quilava and a tall, shadowy figure. I couldn't make out who…or what…the tall figure was, until it spoke.

"Nice shot, Quilava," the dark figure said in a deep voice. "You okay kid?" the figured asked me.

Forgetting my paralysis and the typical anger of being called kid, I leapt to my feet and sprinted to Pichu, sliding the last few feet.

"Pichu, are you alright?" I asked frantically. My poor partner has obviously been bitten hard in the torso. I pulled out one of my new potions and sprayed Pichu's stomach with it. "This should keep you safe until I can get you to the PokeCenter."

"Pi…pi…chu," he said weakly.

I turned back to the dark figure, to ask who he was, but without having made a sound, both the figure and the Quilava had disappeared.

I'd worry about it later. I immediately ran in the way I thought I had come in. Apparently, I was wrong. Within seconds, I was completely lost.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" I looked at my Pichu, bundled in my jacket. "Are you okay?"

"Pi…" he said. I knew he'd be okay, but I had to get to a pokemon center quickly.

"You're heading the wrong way," a voice said behind me. I quickly turned around.

"You! Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Go that way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction. I still couldn't get a good look at his face.

"Wait, I want answers—"

"Get to the PokeCenter now," he commanded. "You'll see me again." And with that, he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Was my mind playing tricks on me? Had I really seen anyone at all? No time to worry about it now, I headed in the direction the mysterious stranger had pointed out to me.

* * *

"Miss…Tadaki?" said Nurse Joy, staring at the clipboard.

"Wha?" I said, my head jerking up. "Yes, that's me.

"Oh, great, well, your Pichu is doing fine, and is ready to be returned to you."

"Oh, thank you so much!" I said, a huge weight having been lifted off of my shoulders. "Is there anything I need to do for him?"

"A warm meal and a good night's sleep should be perfect," said the nurse.

A moment later, Nurse Joy brought Pichu to me. Somehow, the little guy had gotten a hold of another sucker, but I figured he really did deserve it at this point. I accepted him into my arms, and was relieved to know he didn't seem mad at me for my lack of action in the forest.

"You okay now Pichu?" I asked him.

"Chu! Pi, pi chuuu," came his reply, obviously more energetic than before.

"Okay buddy, let's head back to the gym so you can rest."

* * *

This time, the walk home was much less eventful. The rain had stopped, leaving the skies dark, but much drier.

Upon returning to the gym, I quickly explained what had happened, about the Mightyena, and the dark figure that had saved us.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Tomo muttered to himself.

"What?" I said to him.

"Hm?" he said. "Oh, nothing, just talking to myself," he said, smiling. "Just glad you guys are okay."

It was beginning to get late, and none of us had eaten since midday, so Brock and Misty began to prepare dinner. I didn't care to ask what was being fixed, I was so hungry, it wouldn't have mattered what it was. I would have eaten anything.

After what seemed like only an instant, dinner was ready. Lasagna: a meal I would have devoured on a normal day. But before I could even begin to enjoy my first hot meal of the day, the door to the gym burst open.

* * *

Ice: Please review and tell me what you think compared to the other chapters!  



	14. Who Are You?

Ice: On to chapter 14! Woo hoo!

* * *

The doors to the gym flew open. I couldn't quite place it, but I had a feeling that this could end up badly. Everyone stared intently at the shrouded figure that had quite literally waltzed into the Cerulean Gym. Something about him was so familiar and yet so distant at the same time. I racked my brain, sure I had seen him before, but couldn't figure it out.

The figure paused upon entering the gym, still somewhat veiled. I noticed a pokemon had jumped down from the figure's shoulders, though, like the figure itself, I couldn't see it clearly. It only stood two or three feet tall at its highest point. As I stared, trying to discern what it was, flames suddenly shot out of the pokemon's head and tail area. It was then that I recognized the Quilava from before. This was the guy I met in the woods!

Before I could say anything, Pichu darted towards the Quilava. I was truly scared to watch. After seeing what that Quilava had done to a full grown Mightyena, in the rain no less, I knew Pichu would fare far worse should this Quilava prove hostile. I started to stand up, but Tomoyai put a hand on my shoulder, forcing me back down. I watched as the two checked each other over. After a few moments, Pichu let out little sparks of happiness from its cheeks, and Quilava's flames danced happily, before receding. It then literally ran up the trainer before resting on its shoulder. The trainer finally walked into the light, closing the gym doors behind them.

"Just couldn't wait for me to get here, could you Tomoyai?" he asked jokingly.

_He knows Tomoyai?_ I thought. _Is he my brother's contact? This just keeps getting more confusing. _

"I didn't think you'd be coming so soon. I expected you to be later," Tomo said cooly, taking it all in stride.

"I said I'd be here at 8, isn't that the time?" he persisted, checking his watch.

"Well, yeah, but a busy man such as yourself surely has times when things come up, right?" said Tomo, amusement showing both in his tone and on his face.

"Sure, sure, you just have no faith in me," said the trainer, feigning offense.

"No…of course not!" said Tomo, laughing.

"Liar."

"You…you're that jerk from the forest today!" I nearly shouted.

"I—well, except for the jerk part, yeah, that's me," he said. "I must admit, you're the first person I've saved to call me a jerk…"

"Save me?! I didn't need your help, Pichu and I would have been just fine!" I asserted.

"Uhh…" he stuttered, looking at the others. "Are we talking about the same situation here? Because it really looked like you needed help to me…"

I couldn't even see straight, much less think clearly. But I knew I wasn't going to stand by and let this guy insult me.

"Oh, well you'd like to think that, wouldn't you? Wanna see just how much help I need," I said, pulling a pokeball from my belt.

"Scyther, let's go!" I yelled, tossing the ball.

"Scyther? Is this a joke? After what you saw Quilava here do? Well, I suppose if you want a fight, I'm up for it," he said, reaching behind himself and producing a pokeball. "But I warn you, I won't hold back," he said, tossing the ball.

I must admit I was a bit nervous to see what he would choose, and was slightly relieved to see the Umbreon that popped out. I couldn't help but notice the irony of this guy having a dark type pokemon. I knew the match up was unfavorable, but I went with it anyway.

"Scyther, use double team!" I commanded.

"Scy!!" It yelled as it powered up its evasiveness.

"Good luck trying to hit Scyther now," I taunted. "You might as well just sit there!"

The trainer looked calmly at my Scyther, then at his Umbreon. "Faint attack." He said calmly, almost bored. His Umbreon disappeared.

"Wha—where'd it go?!" I yelled.

"The one thing you should always know," he said, "is that if a pokemon exists, it can be hit. Faint attack? It never misses."

From out of nowhere, his Umbreon attacked Scyther. For a moment I thought Scyther might actually be okay, when suddenly, it collapsed, exhausted.

"Just as you should never underestimate your opponent, you should also never overestimate your own abilities." He said finally, his head slightly bowed.

I was furious, but I realized he was correct. I wish he wasn't, but he was.

"I—I know…" I said quietly. "I'm sorry, I was just…angry. I don't like the idea of being helpless, and it's difficult for me to accept help from anyone, least of which a stranger"

"I know the feeling. We're not all that different, it seems." He said, smiling. "Nothing to worry about."

"You two done now?" Tomo asked. "And who are you to talk about arrogance?" he said to my opponent.

"Hey now, it's only arrogance if it's unwarranted, right? And besides, she was itching for a battle. I gave her one, and made a point too. How great am I?" he said boastfully, puffing out his chest.

I threw a pokeball at him, hitting him in the head. "Well, he's not a pokemon I guess."

"Hey! What the heck was that for?!" He yelled.

"I dunno, you had it coming maybe?" Tomo said, before being tackled.

I watched as the two wrestled around the gym floor. I had started hating this guy the moment he walked in the gym, but now, I think there's more to him than arrogance. In fact, I wasn't sure that he was arrogant at all. Definitely not short on confidence, but not really unnecessarily so. Away from the attitude he had, he wasn't that bad looking. In fact, I dare say he was handsome. He had more of a charm about him than Ash did for sure. Tall, grey eyes, messy dark brown hair, there was definitely something about him. I knew I owed him one for the forest, but with a guy like him, how do you pay him back? As he finally pinned my brother, I caught myself staring at him.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked me.

"What?! No, I was just enjoying seeing my brother get his butt kicked," I said quickly. I wasn't convincing, but maybe he'd buy it.

"Ha ha. You're not too bad looking yourself kiddo," he laughed.

"Hey! I'm not a kid. I do have a name!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. You didn't tell me she had a quick temper Tomoyai."

"What do you expect? I'm surprised I haven't had a frying pan to my brain since we've been here," Tomoyai commented.

"I didn't have to, brother dearest. You did that yourself."

"…Hush."

"Ok then, you said you had a name. Care to share?" He asked.

"It's Sakuya, if you must know."

"Ah, but I must!" He joked. "Anyway, I'm sorry for being rude to you, Ms. Sakuya. You can call me Morte," he said as I stared him down.

"Morte? What kind of a name is Morte?" I inquired.

"A disturbing one, if it were my real name. Most parents don't like naming their kid 'death,' but what can I say? It fits," he said.

"I guess," I said. I was about to ask further when Ash spoke up for the first time since Morte had entered.

"Saki? Aren't you going to say something? Like maybe accepting his apology?" he asked me.

"I…I suppose…I'm just not in the habit of accepting help, or apologizing. And I hate being in someone's debt, so I'll have to figure out a way to repay you." I said, almost scared to hear his response.

"Well, I'm sure we can think of something," he said, winking at me. Before I knew what was happening I found myself brutally punching his arm.

"Umm… Saki? I think you missed. Your brother is over there," Brock pointed out.

"This guy's first, he's next," I replied, looking at Tomo.

"What?! What did I do?!" came his response.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding," Morte said, pulling back from me. "You hit hard for a girl. A small girl at that." My eyes must have turned red for he quickly turned the statement around. "Small…you know, petite? Would it have been better if I called you fat?"

"Whatever. So you're my brother's contact, huh?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, we've heard a good deal about you. I _trust _you won't let us down."

I noticed him shoot a glance at my brother. I wasn't quiet sure what it meant, but the two seemed to understand one another. "No, I have no intention of letting anyone down. Not a good habit to get into," he said, much more solemn than I had ever seen him before. "Anyway, I've been spying around the Oblivion headquarters, and while they are definite not to be underestimated, I…we, should have no problem handling the job. Lucky for us, they're still in the early stages of their plans."

"Plans? They actually have something planned? I kinda figured it was just ambiguous theft," said Misty.

"No, no. Stealing the Tadaki's research was the first step. It's looking far worse now. I'm not sure exactly what they're planning, but they certainly think it's big, and are taking huge strides to make it come together," he confirmed.

"How much worse could it get? They killed Saki and Tomo's parents, stole their research, and made an attempt on Saki's life. How much worse could it get?" Ash asked.

Morte shot Ash a look that I swear would have killed a lesser man. "Don't get me wrong, kid, the Tadaki's deaths were as unfortunate as they were senseless, but two people dying is tiny compared to the amount of damage they could cause and the numerous deaths that could occur as a result," he began. "Imagine total anarchy, people killing people at random, theft running rampant, not being able to leave your home without a weapon for fear of being killed instantly. Where food is a more precious commodity than gold or silver. Where all technology is worthless, because there is no government to make sure there is electricity. Does that sound like fun to you?" he asked. Upon seeing Ash, Misty, and Brock's horrified looks, and being satisfied he had made his point, he turned to Tomoyai. "Now, do you have any idea what was in the research? Anything at all?"

"No… I never went through any of it. I've only been through the part of the research I was in charge of protecting," he answered. "Is what was in there really that important? I can't even imagine…"

"Neither can I," Morte interrupted. "I'm probably understating the dangers. But without knowing what was in there, or what they're really planning, there's no way to know the full extent of what's going on."

* * *

Ice: Please review! 


	15. The Night Before

Ice: Sorry so late. Start flooding me with messages if I start to get lazy.

* * *

"Well, I think it's time we know what was in that research. Care to do the honors?" Morte asked Tomoyai.

"I guess if it helps. I remember reading a portion about the legendary dogs," Tomoyai said as he pulled the research out of his bag, "It says something about gathering them and using their power for something. That something must have been in the part they stole."

"Well that figures. Do we know how many they have?" I asked.

"It appears they don't have any of them. What they do have is a weapon they created from that research to use their power when they do get them. I wouldn't doubt it if they had teams searching for them right now. I'm not sure if they know your brother has Suicune yet or not. We'll be better off if they don't know," Morte informed us.

Hearing all this now was finally starting to sink in. We're probably the only ones that even know about Team Oblivion. We're the only ones that can stop them and I look forward to it.

"So how are we doing this? Just go in and take them on and hope for the best and trash their weapon?" Misty wondered.

"I'm not sure that can be done as easily as it sounds," said Morte as he looked even gloomier than before, "We don't know what else they have. If I didn't know any better, they're probably prepared to take pokemon off trainers, which means we could lose Suicune to them. That means if we don't take out that weapon, that's one less they have to search for. They could even be expecting others to do the work for them and take it off them. We don't know anything about them."

"I for one don't like knowing they're out there with this research and developing the technology necessary to carry this out. I'm going to stop them and then I'm taking back that research since it rightfully belongs to the Tadaki family. We should split into teams, one to take out that weapon and the other to take them out and get that research back. We can do this easily," I ranted.

"I'm with Saki on this. I can work with her to get the research back. Tomoyai and Morte can take the weapon out. Misty can probably go with them also," said Ash, "I expect more will cover the weapon leaving the boss free for us to take down."

"You know, I'm not so sure I want to be on your team, kid. Why don't you ask me first what I think? That's not even an equal splitting to match them," I ranted as I really wanted to just beat him over the head with a chair, "We don't know how many of them there are. They're never without two in charge at any given time looking at past "team" groups. Also, are you just leaving Brock out of this mission? He could be valuable to this."

"It'd probably serve us better to have you, Ash, and your brother on one team for the research and Morte, Misty, and I go for the weapon," said Brock who had been silent the whole time.

"I can see that working. I'm pretty good with technology so I could probably work something out to cause it to overload itself or the equivalent. I can't imagine it'd be too hard," bragged Morte.

"Then it's settled. We should get our best pokemon together and set out early morning. The weapon team can take the Diglett's Cave entrance. We'll set out earlier and go for the field entrance on Route 14," said Ash as he got up.

Once the discussion was over, everyone dispersed to finish up anything left before settling in for the night. Dinner was quiet for once and no one said anything when they went to bed.

Tomorrow we were taking down Team Oblivion. I could hardly wait to get my revenge for the death of my family. I was going to enjoy every minute of it. This could be the one night I'd go to sleep with a smile.

* * *

Ice: Read and review like always.


	16. The Raid

Ice: Should be next to the final chapter depending on how it goes.

* * *

The next morning, my team and I marched out to our destination along Route 14. Ash, Tomo, and I knew it'd be dangerous, but we didn't care. Everyone's lives would be in danger soon enough. May as well risk ours to save everyone else.

Once we arrived, Tomo surveyed the land for the entrance and discovered a small hatch in the dirt. It was determined that Ash would go in first and I would follow with Tomoyai behind us.

Ash entered and we held our breath until he came back. We didn't know how many there were or where they could be. We never had a layout of their hideout so for all we knew, there were hidden rooms they were waiting in.

"The coast is clear. Ready to go?" Ash asked once his head popped up from the hole.

"Yeah. It's now or never anyway. May as well be now," I responded.

"Hey sis, just whatever happens down there, don't go crazy. I know you're mad, but don't do anything…stupid," said my brother as he tried to talk sense to me.

"Mad? I'm full of rage right now. I want them dead. They don't need to exist anymore."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that. Runs in the family I guess. Be careful, okay?" he asked as he hugged me for what we all knew could be the last time.

"I'll be fine. Same to you, bro."

With that, we entered. They tried to keep me in between them, but I often pushed away to check rooms. I had no idea how the other team was doing. I could only guess they were successful. We had no real way of communicating down here mostly out of fear of being caught.

We started to notice that there was no one around. It seemed strange to have an entire hideout and no one in it. What was going on here?

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"No idea. I don't like the idea of walking into an ambush," my brother replied.

"Maybe they knew we were coming and ran away scared," Ash suggested.

"I wish. Hey! Isn't that our father's briefcase?" I called out to Tomo.

"Yeah! It looks like the research is still intact. Looks like everything is still here. Good," he said as he checked over our father's things.

Suddenly Pichu and Pikachu's ears perked up. Someone was coming. Friend or foe, they were there.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"I should be asking you that. After all, you did break in," said a cold woman's voice.

"I'm not about to tell you my name so why don't you tell me yours?"

"Saki… Don't make them mad… I like breathing, you know," whispered Ash.

"My name is Rose. Prepare to die," said the woman as she sent out an Arcanine.

My first choice was Scyther. Ash called on his Squirtle which probably wasn't a bad choice. Tomo hung back as he protected the research. I wanted to keep Pichu as safe as possible until I really needed him.

"Why are you here? How do you know about us?" she inquired.

"I am Sakuya Tadaki. You killed my parents for their research. I want it back and I'm here to kill you."

"Saki! No!" screamed Tomo.

"Ah. The Tadaki family. Such a tragedy. You must be the boy. We did you a favor you know."

"What favor? Leave us without a family or a home?" I yelled.

"We let you live. We monitored your family for a long time. We knew about you two, but figured you were too young to get in our way. Now that you're in it, I have orders to get rid of you."

"Good luck!"

Scyther and Squirtle were doing their best to double team the Arcanine. It couldn't keep up with the both of them and they dealt the final blow; a deadly combination of bubble beam and cut.

"Looks like your game is up. Your turn to prepare to die," I said as Pichu and I approached her.

"No. That can't be. That Arcanine was the strongest ever. We modified its genes. It shouldn't have been defeated," Rose whined as she fell to the floor.

"Well, I'd say that experiment failed. I finally get my revenge. Pichu, fry her," I commanded.

"Saki! Don't do it!" my brother screamed.

"If we don't kill her, she'll only come back to kill us. I can't have that. I'm tired of being hunted. It's my turn to hunt them." Pichu charged up, ready to strike with a deadly thundershock.

"I'm sorry, brother. I failed you," said Rose as she accepted her fate.

Pichu shocked her with deadly force and she stopped moving. That was one down, one to go. I had never commanded to kill before, but this felt good. The revenge I had waited so long to get, I partially had.

"Saki… I can't believe you did that… You looked cool though!" Ash declared.

"I don't feel so great for doing it, but it had to be done. I'm sorry, brother, but I can't risk anything now. I hope you understand that," I said quietly.

"It's fine. I understand. I'm concerned though. She said brother. The other leader must be him," said Tomo .

"I'm willing to bet he's stronger than her too. We haven't seen the others yet either," Ash pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm worried about them. Pichu, can you tell if the others are here?" I asked.

"Pi!"

"I think Pikachu can tell they're here too. Lead the way," Ash commanded to Pikachu.

We followed Pikachu down narrow tunnels that must have been leading us towards Diglett's Cave. We started seeing flashes of light against the walls ahead of us. They were in a battle and more than likely needed us.

We ran towards them and saw Onyx, Staryu, and Umbreon in a deadly battle against a huge Arcanine and Houndoom. Ash and I sent out Scyther and Squirtle again.

"Ash! Sakuya! It's about time," Misty called.

"Got here as fast as we could. Ran into some trouble getting the research," I called back.

"The other leader?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I'm assuming his sister, Rose."

"Well, the squirt made it back. Congratulations," came the snide remark from Morte who looked as calm as ever.

"I am not a squirt!"

"I've got the research. No one else is here. Once we take him down, we can destroy this thing and leave," Tomo told Brock.

"Got it. Onyx! Bind that Houndoom!"

The Arcanine was just as tough as the previous one and went down after the combo of bubble beam and cut. Houndoom was proving to be a challenge, but Staryu seemed to weaken it with its water gun once it was constricted. Once it became slow to move, Umbreon used its faint attack and took it down.

"I never expected there to be such strong trainers roaming around. Well done," said a strange voice.

"That must be him. Pichu, get ready," I said.

"My sister must have failed. That girl was an idiot really. She had her uses. The name's Roy. I always suspected the children of the Tadaki family would find me," he said.

"Yeah, now you get to die for what you did. How does that sound? Any last words?"

"Yes, actually. You won't make it out of here alive. This place will self-destruct and you can see the exit behind you is blocked. You won't make it to the other one in time."

"That's what you think!"

"It's what I know. You can take me down, but for what? You won't live either."

"Saki… Let's just go. If he makes it self-destruct, we'll get caught in it," Ash pleaded.

"No. If we leave, he'll fake it, use the weapon, come after us later, and kill us. It's not worth it. You guys can go. I want to make sure he's dead."

"I won't let you stay. If anyone is to stay, it's me. You can take the research back with you. It'll be in good hands with you," said Tomo.

"No! I'm not losing you again! You have no idea how hard it was to find you, and I won't let you leave me again," I begged.

"Morte, take her. She has to leave. I won't let her risk her life for this. She has more to live for than I do. Make sure she lives."

"No. I'll stay. You both need each other. I've got nothing going for me and this will spice up my life a bit. You both need to go. Now," Morte demanded.

The alarm for the self-destruct system sounded.

"He's right. We need to go now. Let's go!" yelled Brock.

"I can't let you do this. I hardly know you, but I can't let you sacrifice your life for my family's revenge," I said even though I knew he would not allow it.

"Go on. You haven't seen the last of me, pipsqueak. Trust me," he said with that sly smile.

I knew he'd be back somehow. This stranger was willing to give up his life to help us and I had no way to pay him back. He had to live.

I was jolted back to reality when I felt a tug at my arm and realized Ash was trying to pull me along. I started to run with the rest of the group. The last I saw of Morte was a brilliant flash from Umbreon. I had no idea what he was doing, but I trusted him. So much for those trust issues now.

Tomoyai was showing how much he lacked in exercise due to the fact that he fell farther behind every second. It wasn't long before he was throwing the briefcase to me.

"I won't make it out in time. You have to take it with you. Please, Saki," he begged.

"You have to make it! Let me go! Tomo!" I yelled as Ash and Brock dragged me towards the exit.

Tomo was going to be left behind. My own brother. I had only recently found him again and now he's being thrown out of my life again. No. I can't have that. I need him.

We had barely began to climb the ladder of the exit when we started hearing the explosions. It was too late for my brother and Morte. My brother and a stranger I had barely begun to know. They were gone. Just like that.

We were far enough away to watch the ground collapse when Ash finally let me go. All I could do was fall to my knees. This wasn't supposed to happen. Pichu even seemed downcast and began to sob as he tried petting my leg.

This had to be a dream. It couldn't be real.

"You weren't supposed to leave me again!"

And I cried.

* * *

Ice: Wow. I really almost couldn't write that without wanting to cry. I should have the last chapter up soon. Probably a short conclusion one. We'll see. Review please!


	17. The End of the Beginning

Ice: Here it is, the long awaited final chapter of Soul Searcher. I wish I could say I waited for dramatic effect. It's probably not going to be the greatest, but you get to decide that for yourself.

* * *

Everyone stared in disbelief at what was once the site of an evil operations base. There was nothing left of the ground and no way for either Tomo or Morte to get out. They were gone forever.

I knew in my heart they had to be alive. I didn't know how, but I just couldn't believe my brother was dead after finding him a few days ago. It just couldn't end like that. I barely knew Morte, but I couldn't believe him to be dead either. I just couldn't let myself live with the knowledge that he died for my cause. We might never have pulled such a thing off without him, but I never dreamed that any of us would die.

I continued to cry as though the sudden realization of my brother never coming home had just hit me again. It just couldn't be true.

"Hey, it's okay to cry," said Ash as he tried to comfort me.

"Just shut up! Get away from me! It's not fair! I just found him and now he's gone forever! It's all my fault!" I snapped. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. He was only doing the best he could, and reacted terribly to it.

"I… I'm sorry, Saki. I know you feel horrible about this, but their sacrifice saved thousands," Misty tried to reason with me.

"Thousands at the expense of me losing my brother! The only family I had left and now I'll never have that again!"

"Are you so blind that you can only think about yourself and your brother when some nameless guy just gave up his life for you? His life and his pokemon's lives at that?" Brock grew angry with me and tried to get in my face about it.

"You think I don't feel bad about that? He knew the risks and he was willing to take the ultimate one. I owe him everything and will never be able to pay him back for it! How do you think I feel about it?"

I knew it wasn't fair to any of them, but I couldn't control my anger. Two people were dead because of me. I swore revenge on those people for murdering my family and in the end, I caused two more deaths. It never should have ended like this. I couldn't let it, but I had no choice.

"Why are we still waiting here? There's no way they could have survived that. It's best to not dwell here too much," urged Misty.

"She's right, Saki. We don't know who might come out here to see what happened either. That wasn't exactly the quietest explosion," said Ash as he agreed with Misty.

Brock just looked on angrily and not willing to say another word to me. Pichu started hugging my arm as though it wanted to leave too. I just couldn't leave yet. I didn't know why, but I couldn't just walk away from this.

I stared for another minute at the rubble. It appeared to be true that neither were going back with us. It wasn't fair, and now I had to live with it. I finally gave in and got up with Pichu on my shoulder. We had a silent agreement to turn away and walk.

We had only gone a few paces when Pichu started yanking on my hair and Pikachu was poking Ash's shoulder. I had no idea what his problem was, but I figured it couldn't hurt to take one last look. Then I saw it.

There was a bright, shining ball of light that had risen from the ground. I had never seen anything like it before and judging by the other's reactions, neither had they. It was amazing and seemed to just hover above the ground. The light was calm and soothing, but eerie at the same time.

The ball seemed to settle back on the ground a few feet in front of us. We continued to stare not knowing what could potentially be hiding in the light. It started to flicker as it dissipated. A pokemon and two human figures appeared.

My first thought was that the two leaders of Team Oblivion had found a way to survive and we were in no shape to fight. The others sensed my tension and were ready to fight if everything went downhill. The suspense was killing us, but there was nothing to be done about it.

Finally the light disappeared after what seemed like forever and the two human figures dropped to their knees.

"Oh my… Tomo! Morte! You're alive!" I yelled as I ran with tears in my eyes.

I had never expected this. Just when I finally brought myself to terms with his death, he appeared right before my eyes. He was going to pay when we got home, but then, where was home? After all this, we still had nowhere to call our home and it was likely we never would.

"Tomo! Are you okay? What happened?" I begged for answers.

"Sui… Suicune… It saved us…" he stammered.

I never noticed the pokemon until he said it. It was just standing there looking as majestic as always. It had saved them. I had no idea why, but I was grateful to it.

"So… Don't even ask if I'm okay… That's cool… Runt…" I heard Morte say from the other side of Suicune.

If he wasn't injured, I would have given him a few to deal with. I did owe him for everything, but the name calling was uncalled for.

"It's Sakuya!" I didn't realize I had just yelled in his face. Definitely the best way to show someone just how grateful you are…

"Ha… Take it easy, Saki…" He smiled up at me. It was a cold smile, and yet friendly at the same time. I don't know how he did it, but I suddenly wasn't so angry at him. If his charm was actually working, I was going to kick myself.

Suicune started glowing again. I jumped back not knowing what it had in mind. I didn't think about the fact that I was leaving my brother and friend next to it should it try to attack us. It clearly wasn't the best idea I had as they all started to glow.

I was sure it was about to hurt Tomo and Morte, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. As fast as it had started, it was gone just as fast. The two then stood up as though nothing had happened.

"Wow. I guess we owe Suicune our lives. We would have been goners down there, but he just popped out of the pokeball on its own. Next thing I know, we're in some shining ball of light, and then we were outside," Tomoyai started explaining their escape.

"I guess it also saw fit to heal us. Thank you, Suicune," it howled as Morte thanked it.

Looking at him, he was definitely something else. He really had just walked into death's past and laughed as he managed to escape his fate. There really was a mystery buried in there, but I don't know if it was better to leave it alone or not.

"Don't get too attached, Saki. I'm leaving after all," I didn't realize I had been staring at him again.

"I'm not attached! But… Thank you… For everything. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible. I owe you for this."

"Well, you'll just have to pay me back the next time we meet."

"Will we meet again? Where are you going anyway? You're welcome to stay with us…"

"I appreciate the offer, but I have my own adventure to deal with. The least I could do was help a damsel in distress. Just keep your eyes open out there."

I felt the tears welling up. I wasn't sure why I was upset that he was leaving so suddenly. After all, he had been a cocky thorn in our side.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were silent the whole time as they observed the reunion. I guess they didn't want to ruin the moment, but losing a member of our team right after we discovered he was alive was a bit of kick in the teeth.

"You can't just leave us like that. Besides, I need you to keep my brother out of trouble…"

"I'm sure he can manage on his own now. He has you again."

"Well… I was planning on leaving too… There's a lot of research to be done and I'm the one to do it… I'm sorry, Saki," Tomo apologized.

I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe this. This wasn't happening.

"No! If you leave, I go with you. I can't let you just go off on your own again and leave me for another ten years or something! Why do you have to keep doing this to me?" I cried.

I was startled when Morte actually hugged me. I never thought he'd be the type to openly hug someone, but whatever. I was even more surprised when he wiped my tears away.

"I'll always be around. You just have to look hard enough to find me," he said as he kissed my forehead and walked off with his Umbreon at his side.

I stood in shock as he disappeared like a ghost into the forest. There was no telling who he really was, and I didn't care. I only cared about finding him again and one day I would.

"I think we'll be fine separated again, Saki. Besides, we have a guardian angel it seems," Tomo really was determined to carry out the rest of the research and I had to accept it.

"Guardian demon is more like it… I guess I don't have a choice in this. Fine, go, but don't forget to write me this time!" I tried to lighten the mood, but I only felt worse.

"Of course. Ash, Misty, and Brock, thank you. I owe you for helping my sister and myself. You didn't have to help us and put your own lives at risk."

"I couldn't turn her down. She needed help in the forest and I couldn't just leave her there," Ash replied.

"I don't think any of us could have just sent her on her own way. After all, we didn't make it through our adventures alone. Sometimes you need someone to have your back," agreed Misty.

"Thank you, all of you. I really appreciate what you have done for me. I'm sorry I snapped on everyone earlier…" I needed to apologize. It really wasn't fair to them.

"I guess you're going to be heading off on your own too. Best of luck to you, Saki," I was really surprised that Brock was speaking to me again. He seemed set on never talking to me again, but I guess you can never really tell about some people.

"Yes, while I may not be traveling with my brother, I can still carry out my own adventure and see new places on my own. Maybe we'll all meet up again one day."

Everyone said their good byes and we all headed in our own direction. Misty headed back to Cerulean, Ash to Pallet Town, Brock to his home in Pewter City, my brother to who knows where, and wherever the wind takes me is where I'll be.

I'm Sakuya Tadaki, once again alone, but with Pichu, I don't have anything to fear. We'll make it through whatever life throws at us. Who knows, maybe one day we'll meet up with the mysterious Morte again or even Ash. You never know where life will take you. It's just best to jump in and go for it.

* * *

Ice: Finally. It's done. I may do a sequel of sorts, but we'll see… That might be a little later down the road. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as I had fun writing it. Thank you to everyone that has read this and may the force be with you…or something…


End file.
